Feel Me
by stepstate
Summary: Oliver and Felicity escape from yet another close call while working on names from "the list". Due to a hint that it ended too soon, I added a new chapter . . . and a final chapter that has caused an M-rating change. Olicity feels...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I love it when you're in a conversation and someone says something that immediately births a "plot bunny" in your head . . . and it leads to a fun story with our adorkable Felicity.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around in CW's and DC's awesome playground.

* * *

**Feel Me**

Aiming high, Oliver released the bowstring and watched the carbon arrow fly across the span of the alleyway and burrow into the concrete at the top of the seven-story building. Tugging at the cable attached to it, Oliver looked at Felicity.

"Hold tight," he said, putting one arm around her waist.

She looked up at him. "As always."

Felicity had done this so many times by now in their quick getaway runs that it was becoming second nature to her. She loved how her body would mold like clay to his as they sailed to safety.

Tonight was no different. Their data collection missions always seemed to go smoothly as she hacked her way into computers and obtained top-secret files. The problem always started when they were ready to leave. All hell would break loose. Like tonight.

Oliver gave one last tug on the cable. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1," Oliver warned.

"Gee, you sound like me. Did you just have an inappropriate thought, Mr. Queen?" Felicity didn't have to look at Oliver to know he was in serious eye rolling mode right now.

They leaped in unison into the still, night air against the backdrop of a clear sky full of stars.

"Beautiful stars!" Felicity couldn't help but admire them even though the circumstance wasn't optimal.

"Sorry - lil' busy right now, Felicity," Oliver grunted as he propelled them toward the other building.

Two henchmen employed by their latest target from "the list" busted through the barricade Oliver had used to block the door to the rooftop. Guns raised, the men chased after them, stopping at the edge of the roof. They fired their guns into the air, bullets zinging past Oliver and Felicity. Felicity was positive one of those bullets sliced a section of her hair off. She'd have to check when – _if _– they got back to the Arrow Cave.

They landed on a balcony, but their momentum caused them to roll roughly into a large glass window. The glass broke and showered them with hundreds of pieces of sharp glass. They scrambled onto their feet and ran into the safety of the office building. They made it through the labyrinth of hallways and stairs and down to the street.

As they approached Oliver's car, he opened the doors with the remote and they hopped in, not bothering to look behind them. The gunshots had stopped, but that didn't stop Oliver from speeding like a Daytona 500 driver into the night.

They reached their lair in record time thanks to Oliver's mad driving skills, and Felicity finally felt like she could take a breath.

"Ouch!" Taking that breath hurt her ribs.

Oliver walked over to her, a look of concern spread over his face. "You're covered in cuts."

"Yeah, well, that's secondary to my ribs hurting from that fall onto the balcony right now. And look at you – you have a few cuts, too."

"Let's get you fixed up first." Oliver lifted his hand to her face and gently touched her cheek with his thumb where a sliver of glass was embedded. "Sit down while I grab the first aid kit."

The Arrow Cave's first aid kit was more like taking a trip to a hospital's emergency room. It was stocked with everything and was ready to handle most any medical issue. The word "kit" really didn't do it justice as they housed their medical supplies in four rolling toolboxes.

Oliver took his time tending to Felicity's cuts, making sure to remove all the shards of glass.

"Okay – that's done. Lift up your shirt."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Felicity earned another eye roll from Oliver. She really needed a tally sheet to keep up with them.

He examined her ribs, pressing into each of them with his fingers. Felicity bit her lip and closed her eyes, wishing she were not so ticklish. Relieved that none of the ribs appeared broken, Oliver decided all they required was wrapping for a day or two. As he reached over to the "kit" for the Ace bandages, he groaned.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Jus' my shoulder," he tried to rotate it but winced from the effort. "Must've bruised it crashing onto the balcony of that building."

He worked through the pain in his shoulder to wrap Felicity's ribs. "Okay – it's your turn. I need you to feel me."

"All over?" The words flew out of Felicity's mouth.

She immediately grimaced at her comment and cursed herself, doing her own eye roll. Oliver stretched his arms out to his sides, palms up, like he was about to be frisked. He tilted his head, and his lips curved into a small smirk enjoying, as always, Felicity's lack of self-control with her inner thoughts.

"Whatever it takes," he replied, grinning wide at her expense.

* * *

**A/N: ** As always, thank you for reading this story. I like to combine action with some Olicity. Let me know what you think! :))


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh, boy – one of my Twitter buddies read "Feel Me" and said it "ended to soon". She was wanting more . . . "stuff" to happen. I'd also like to thank her for her medical knowledge in answering a couple of questions I had. Anything I have wrong medically is totally my fault and not hers (_or maybe the wine's fault - LOL_).

Although I totally just see Olicity in the flirting stage right now, I thought I'd see what happens if I drank some wine and let my fingers fly over the keyboard. This may end up being a "bridge" chapter to one more chapter that will mandate a ratings change on this story. Enjoy – and let me know if I should go further….

**Disclaimer:** I'm just playing around in CW's and DC's awesome playground.

* * *

**Feel Me: ****Chapter 2**

_Oh, boy_, she thought, _he better be kidding_. She just knew her nerves couldn't handle having to check his entire body for cuts. It had been bad enough the time or two in the past when she'd had to bandage his ribs or apply salve to superficial wounds on his face. Just touching him made her skin all tingly, and she wondered if his body would ever respond the same way toward her. She desperately wanted him to, but God knows he never seemed to be without a woman. Any woman but her – and, really, why was that?

"Earth to Felicity," Oliver's voice came to her from the deep fog of her brain.

"What!" She shook her head and noticed her vision had blurred. She refocused them on Oliver. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just off in – "

"—deep space from the looks of it," Oliver chuckled.

"So it's your turn to be checked out. Yep . . . I'll get right on that. Over here. On you."

"And right now would be good. I think I have a pretty deep cut at the base of my neck under my jacket collar." Oliver pointed to a spot toward the back of his neck.

Felicity still didn't move. She wanted to, but her feet wouldn't listen to her brain. She was just fine standing there looking at Oliver. He was so darn sexy in his dark green leather costume. _Damn _sexy, actually. She'd really like to just go give him a big hug. Oh, who was she kidding – she like to do a lot more than hug him.

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver said, waving his arms in front of her this time to get her attention.

"Yes, right. I'm on it." She pushed her glasses up on her nose and reached over to bring one of the rolling toolbox carts with her as she moved toward Oliver.

Theirs was a unique relationship – professional one minute and flirty the next. Putting a label to what they were was damn near impossible. And right now they were in flirt mode, heavy flirt mode. _Flirt mode 2.0_, she thought.

She stood in front of Oliver now and looked over his face for any shards sticking out. Not seeing any, she got some Q-tips and started applying the same Polysporin he had just used on her. Being as gentle as possible, she finished tending to the cuts on his face before doing anything else.

"Okay, I'm ready to check the rest of you – I mean your other cut. Just your other cut." She felt like such a dork. "Go ahead and remove your jacket."

She made her way behind Oliver as he unzipped the front, but he needed her help in shrugging it off due to his sore shoulder. All she wanted to do was run her fingers over his bare back, but she made herself focus.

"Ewww, okay – you really do have a shard that looks like it's wedged pretty deep. Does it hurt when I – " Felicity tried to move it.

"Yes!" Oliver winced.

Felicity didn't know hardly anything aside from basic first aid treatment until she started working in the lair. As time permitted, _or more accurately_, as Oliver got hurt, Diggle would share his medic knowledge with her as they treated Oliver's wounds.

"I'm gonna need to pull this piece out. Can you hand me a new pair of straight blade foreplay? I mean forceps! Oh, gawd – why must my brain behave so badly."

"Honestly, Felicity – you wouldn't be you if your brain behaved. It's very endearing . . . and can't help but spark ideas."

"Like . . . what?" She stopped what she was doing and wondered.

"Guess we'll find out," he said as he unwrapped the new pair of straight blade forceps and handed them back to her.

Felicity shook her head to clear the images that just invaded her brain. She took the forceps by the handles and carefully pulled out the shard, reaching around Oliver's broad shoulder to place it in a metal dish that he had started using for the shards he removed from her.

"Okay – this is where I wish Digg was here. It may need stitches, but I have a strong dislike for needles."

"Oh, believe me – I've noticed." Oliver looked at Felicity over his shoulder and smirked.

"Well," she started, "let's just go with a butterfly bandage." She walked around to the cart and leaned down to find what she needed. As she searched through the second drawer she opened, Oliver reached down and found the bandage.

He handed it to her. "Sometimes what you need is right in front of you."

"That it is . . . " she mused as she walked back behind him and applied the bandage. Her work was finished, but her hands lingered on his shoulders. And lingered. And, Lord, she found herself giving him a massage.

"Felicity . . . " Oliver almost whispered.

"Hmmm . . . " she couldn't have verbalized a single thought even if her life depended on it.

He reached up and took one of her hands and led her back to the front facing him. His eyes stared down into her blue eyes. Blue eyes to blue eyes. Staring. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Oliver licked his lips. He knew he was about to go down a path that would be hard to reverse.

"We've been playing around for so long now. Are you ready for more?" He studied her face for any hint to her thoughts.

"I'd like to, Oliver, but . . . I just don't know how. I mean, I do know how. Well, not because I'm overly experienced but rather decently experienced. It's just I don't know how to go from what we are to doing more. How do we do that, Oliver?"

"Like this," he whispered in her ear as he lowered his head close to hers and kissed her earlobe, gently at first before he gave it a small bite.

Felicity's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tilted her neck to give him more room. Oliver's mouth traveled down her neck leaving slow, lingering kisses. His tongue, with a mind of its own, found her collarbone.

Felicity released a soft moan. "Oh, 'like this' is just fine."

Oliver moved his hands just inside the collar of her blouse on either side of her neck. His thumbs caressed the base of her collarbone before he brought his fingers to the top button of her blouse.

"Really?" He asked, his voice raw with desire, "'cause it's about to get better."

* * *

**A/N: As always, thank you for reading my story - and thank you for all the reviews! They inspire and motivate and also help me to know what y'all like to see. :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel Me: Chapter 3**

With Oliver's words ". . . _it's about to get better_," the atmosphere in the lair grew thick. Felicity and Oliver were engulfed in their own world, the nearby first aid carts and humming computers might as well have been on Mars.

Felicity's hands came to life and found their way to the top of his bare shoulders, sliding up to his face. She pulled his mouth down on hers, hungry for his kiss after these past several months of working so closely together in life-endangering situations. The warmth of his mouth was heaven on hers, and he bit her bottom lip after running his tongue across it. She moaned, opening her mouth to his.

"Oliver . . . ohmigod, you feel so good."

"Felicity . . . I haven't even done anything yet," he returned, his voice quiet and husky.

"I know . . . but it's just that I've waited so damn looong for this kiss," she whispered, her lips not straying from his.

"Felicity," he released her lips from his so he could look into her eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but we're doing more tonight than kissing."

"Oh . . ." the tech-brained side of her wanted to stop and analyze this revelation and all the ramifications, but the female side won over. "God, I sure hope so," and she took him to her again, opening her mouth to his.

Their kiss, slow and exploratory at first, quickly morphed into an entity all its own, flaming desires that had been held in check for too long. Felicity reached for Oliver's hands and led them back to the top button on her blouse. He released her from the confines of her blouse so efficiently she briefly wondered if he had special training for that on the island in addition to archery and hand-to-hand combat.

Although she had seen him shirtless numerous times and had touched his scarred skin as she tended to his many wounds over the past several months, it was like the first time tonight as her fingers feathered across his chest. Her skin was on fire as he ran his fingers down her sides, his fingers curving under the waistband of her pants. They traveled slowly around, converging at the zipper in the front and curved over the material. He hesitated long enough to be sure Felicity knew his intention, and she brought her hands down and popped the snap for him, effectively showing him their intentions were one and the same.

He swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the futon in the back of the lair. It was for those long nights when they pulled all-nighters trying to catch crooks. Oliver put Felicity down long enough to unfold the futon and remove her pants.

She sat down and pulled Oliver to her. He knelt on the floor and tugged at her bra, letting her breasts spill over the cups. He kissed one breast, his whiskers brushing against her soft, supple skin as she unhooked the bra. It fell away into a distant memory of forgotten clothing, and Oliver guided her back onto the futon as he kissed the inside of one knee and traveled up her inner thigh. Fisting both sides of her panties, he pulled them down. He parted her lips, and as his tongue flickered on her clit, Felicity arched her back. Her fingers snaked into his hair as she moaned deeply and guided his head as he worked on her.

His tongue licked and caressed her, dipping in deep to taste her wetness. Her arousal deepened. Her hips moved. Quicker and quicker, Oliver's tongue glided over her, and she felt the release that pulsated throughout, leaving her inner thighs twitching in the aftermath.

Oliver moved upward, kissing and licking and along her hips and belly before reaching her breasts. She felt his thick hardness against her thigh as he rested against her, and she worked to release him from his leather pants. Felicity helped him shrug them off and pulled him back up to her. Their tongues found each other, his with her scent still fresh, and he entered her. She held onto his arms as he drove into her. Backs arching and hips grinding faster and faster, they met each other at that deliciously welcome climax. The warmth flooded over them as they collapsed onto the tiny, cramped futon.

Oliver reached underneath and pulled a blanket out to spread around them. They lay together, and Oliver found Felicity's hand and laced his fingers in hers, his other arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She turned inward toward him hooking her leg over his and breathed deeply. His chin rested on top of her head as they lay still, dozing on and off.

"Thank you," he murmured into her soft blonde hair.

"Mmmm . . . you're welcome, but why?" She asked, stirring from the quiet and tilting her head up to his. His silhouette outlined by the distant soft lights from the computer monitors.

"For so many things, but mainly for knowing who I am and still wanting to be with me . . ."

Felicity ran her hand down the side of his face and let it rest over his heart. "Oliver, you are one of the best people I know. You are brave and help this city and its people even though the police hunt you down. Knowing who you are makes me want to be with you more."

He brushed his lips against her forehead and hugged her tight. "Annnnd for making me laugh, daily. It's so hard for me to relax, but you find a way. For goin' along with my ridiculous lies before you joined us . . ." he chuckled deep in his chest. "For trusting me. God knows I didn't make that easy."

It was Felicity's turn to laugh. "You were so earnest, and I knew you trusted me with your mysterious endeavors." She raised up on one elbow and grew quiet. "I should thank you, too."

Oliver huffed. "For what? Making you be in danger every night now that you joined me?"

"No. For trusting me with your missions. I'm sure you knew I wasn't buying your lies about running out of sports bottles," she giggled softly. "And for giving me purpose with my gift of technology instead of wasting away helping troubleshoot computer issues. And . . ."

"And . . ." Oliver prompted rubbing her arm.

A slow smile widened and her eyes crinkled at the corners. ". . . and for feeling me tonight."

"Mmmmm . . ." Oliver moved Felicity to where she rested on her back. "And the night's not over," he bent his head to hers, taking her into a new kiss, one that promised to test the ergonomics of the small futon's design.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this ending was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. :))


End file.
